


I'm Sorry

by ALPHAwolf



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, First Kiss, Human AU, I just want to see them happy and in love is that too much to ask???, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Splinter is a kind supportive father, hammock sex, only love, tcest, there is no drama in this sewer, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Leonardo finally faces Raphael for a long overdue apology.(Updated 4/18)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is supposed to be a genetically altered human ninja AU inspired by some amazing pictures I found of the boys as humans, but please envision what you want! Just ignore the clothes, hair, and skin colour descriptions if you want to think of them as turtles. Also this takes place following the 2007 movie, and has some references to it.

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173289678845/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-im-sorry-pics-from>

 

* * *

 

 

Moonlight shone down on a concrete jungle, graffiti and grunge lining every hidden wall.

New York City. The City of Pizza, as Mikey liked to call it.

Streaks of colour flowed like flags behind four flying ghosts of the night, shadows jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They landed silently, flipping onto air-conditioning vents and streetlights, moving unseen down towards an empty back ally.

Raphael was the first to arrive, lifting a manhole open for his three brothers to jump through. Leonardo took the lead, followed by Donatello and finally Michelangelo, the youngest exclaiming a 'Cowabunga!' as he disappeared down into their underground world. The sewer lid rolled shut like a fallen coin as the largest descended after, the loud metallic echo following them into the city’s bowls.

Leo walked ahead, as always, twin katanas strapped to his back and garbed from neck to toe in skin tight black. They all dressed in a similar uniform, adjusted to their own personal taste. Leonardo wore a plain long sleeve and dark green bulletproof vest, along with tight black 'pants' (Raphael still argued they were fricken tights) and his jikatabi boots. His blue mask was knotted perfectly behind his head, not a rip or stain in the treasured fabric.

Mikey's on the other hand had many stains from alleged 'pizza face attacks’, the black t-shit below his vest no better off, nor his lose torn jeans (he insisted every rip gave them character).

Donnie wore the same as Leo, though his a fair bit looser with the addition of thumb-holes in his sleeves and an interesting set of pouches around his waist, the contents of which seemed to include anything and everything.

Raphael, the tallest of the four, wore a black muscle shirt, lose jeans, left his bullet proof vest open (Leo argued this completely defeated it's purpose, but Raphael was to proud to admit he had accidentally broken the zip and couldn't actually get it shut), and had wrapped from his knuckles to his fore-arms in bandage, supposedly to avoid bleeding when he punched things too hard. Mainly Mikey's face when the little shit wouldn't shit up, like now for instance.

"Seriously guys! Not one little itty bitty Foot or Purple Dragon running around this past week! Not one! I'm soo boooooored!"

"How ‘bought ya shut up or I give ya something to complain about." Raph growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously as Mikey quickly hid behind Donnie. Leo only smiled fondly at their antics, continuing on his way through the maze of sewers. Raphael followed right behind, the youngest staying well out of his reach and only whispering his complaints into Donatello's ear from then on.

Down in the pitch-black labyrinth they called home it became apparent why Leo and Donnie wore more full uniforms than the other two. Their pale skin reflected any light it caught, Donnie’s especially from far too many years built up behind a screen. Mikey had a far healthier complexion, though a few zits from the amount of greasy pizza he consumed, while Raph had an olive skin tone. It went well with his spiked, unnaturally crimson hair.

Leo had the darkest hair of the brother's (dark as his soul, Mikey had joked), so black it appeared as though it was a shade of blue in the right light. He’d always looked a little emo in Raphael’s opinion, a fate Leo heartily resented. 

Donnie's hair was the next darkest, a dead-straight ashy brown that almost reached his shoulders. It couldn’t have been more different than Mikey’s, with his short and wavy strawberry blond locks. 

Despite their physical differences never once had it dared to be said that the four weren't kin. After being raised together, trained together, fighting together, and even watching each other almost die at some point or other, brotherhood seemed feeble even to describe their bond.

The four boys entered their home quietly, following after Leo like ducklings straight in to the silent Dojo.

Master Splinter stood waiting in the candle lit room. He was an elderly, grey and brown haired man of Asian descent, with a long, thin beard and mustache hanging from his aged face. Wise, deep, black beady eyes followed them in as they kneeled respectfully before him, both their father and their sensei.

"We have returned from patrol, Master Splinter." Leo began, the man acknowledging the news with a nod. "There was no Foot or Purple Dragon activity-"

"Not even a mugger or anything!" Mikey interrupted, Donnie gently elbowed him in the side to hush the excitable teen, but Splinter only smiled. 

"Well done, my sons. I believe you have earned yourself a rest for your devotion to the city, you are dismissed." They all bowed and rose to their feet, all except Leo. Probably wanted to talk to Master Splinter about every little detail from patrol, Raph mused.

Raphael scoffed to himself and went straight to the kitchen, lifting his recently acquired pet tortoise from it’s terrarium and taking him over to the table. Armed with a leaf of lettuce from the fridge and a can of beer he slowly fed Spike, quietly talking to the reptile as he did.

"God damned Leo, he's such a bloody crawl up. Stupid goodie-two-shoes, drives me nuts." Spike took a bite of leaf as if to agree, chewing slowly whilst the redhead chugged his beer.

Raphael was so enraptured by his one-sided conversation with the shelled reptile he didn't notice Leonardo's approach a minute later.

"Raph?" The masculine teen jolted in his seat, suddenly faced with Leo’s sapphire eyes. He narrowed his look at the other's unexpectedly guilty expression. There was something oddly... vulnerable about the way he stood, lacking his katanas and vest for some strange reason. 

"Yeah?" He asked suspiciously, slowly placing the beer can back down on the table. 

"I just wanted to talk... about that fight we had." Raphael rolled his eyes. Great one Fearless, not like they didn't have an argument every day. Mikey had even dared to compare them with a married couple once, but never again since Raph had slammed his face into the floor.

"Which one?"

"...On the roof." Came Leonardo’s tentative reply. 

Raphael's green eyes widened. Right, that fight, as in the one where he'd almost killed Leo and then left him to be kidnapped by stone monsters. Yeah, funnily enough he wasn’t really in the mood to talk about that one. 

The younger quickly rose to his feet, abandoning his half empty beer and putting Spike back down in his home before storming off.

"Raph wait!" Spike continued to happily chew on a strawberry as Leo hurried after the tall hot-head. "Raph, just listen!" The eldest insisted, grabbing the door to the other’s room and slipping inside before it could slam shut on him.

It quickly became apparent as to why Mikey refurred to it as ‘the beast’s lair’. A beaten punching-bag hung from the roof, sand slowly spilling out from a hole in the side. Sharpened weapons and the few items of clothing Raphael owned were left strewn across the brick ground, accompanied by a few old beer cans and empty pizza boxes. Everything in the room looked as though it had taken a beating at least once, and Leo hoped he wouldn’t be the next as the door quietly closed itself behind him.

Raphael twisted around violently to face him, fists clenched at his sides as he roared.

"Fuck off Fearless! What do ya want? Me to say I'm sorry?! I already did and I ain't doin’ it again!" 

"I’M SORRY!!!"

The sudden loud apology shocked the taller silent, his stance quickly relaxing out of ‘fight mode’.

"...For a lot of things." Leonardo admitted shamefully, his eyes turned down to the cold stone floor. He wasn’t sure if the other was waiting for him to continue or if he’d actually broken him, not daring to look up and find out, but the silence was beginning to weigh on him so he decided to elaborate. "I'm sorry for not coming back when I was supposed to, for not being the perfect leader, for acting like I’d never left... For not writing like I promised... I'm sorry I pushed you, and told you I’m better than you... I'm sorry I outed you as Nightwatcher... and I'm sorry I haven't been a good brother." His voice had fallen into a whisper, leaving Raphael to process the information in the following quiet, unsure if he’d actually heard correctly.

Leo finally looked up at him after a painfully pregnant pause, his clear blue eyes begging for forgiveness. Raphael immediately coughed and looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his brother’s emotionally exposed state. Mickey he could handle, always blubbering on about something, but this... Leo didn’t get emotional for good reason. He just looked too God damn helpless with his heart on his sleeve, and everyone knew how much of a sucker Raph was for anything small and helpless.

"'S all good. Not like we're related by blood anyway." He commented flippantly. If their hair and skin tone wasn't a good enough indicator, the fact they all had different coloured irises left little to argue with. Raph's ooze green, Donnie's chocolate brown, Mickey’s sky-blue, and Leo’s ocean azure.

Leonardo's eyes widened, his expression turning unexpectedly broken.

"I guess not." He mumbled, looking down at the floor again as Raphael swore inwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw geeze, I didn't mean it like that." Raph sighed guiltily, making his way closer to the other. "Get over here." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the older, his chin resting on Leo's head as the paler's nose pressed into his neck. He seemed all too happy to return the action, snuggle closer and resting his cheek on the redhead’s clavicle.

It had been years since Raph had held him, like this at least (being carried whilst injured didn't count). The last time he could recall they had been children. Raphael had tripped him up by accident whilst the two were playing together in the sewers. The tanned boy had immediately sat on the ground by his brother and held him close as Leo had fought not to cry, blood seeping from his grazed hands and knees. He was in a similar position now, biting back the feeling of tears and huddling into the other's strong arms.

It seemed like a forever since he’d last felt like this, truly safe and content. It was like finally coming home.

They stayed like that without a word, Raphael's arms tight around the smaller ninja's frame as if shielding him from the world, if only to keep him all for himself. There was no way he’d be able to run off again like this either, the younger mused. 

"I missed ya." The crimson haired teen finally admitted. "When you left to train." Leo raised his head to look up at the other, surprise etched on his face. "Bet you missed us too." Raph wore a small smile as he looked down at his ‘brother’, trying to break any awkward tension made by the longer than normal hug.

"I missed you most." Leo admitted quietly, words slipping between his perfect lips like a summer’s breeze.

Raphael’s smile fell, looking down at the other in shock. He might have gone to question the confession if in the next moment he hadn’t found his lip’s covered by Leo’s own, the shorter up on his tip toes in order to reach.

Raph's eyes flew wide, staring down at the other as Leo pulled away from the impossibly soft peck, his cheeks shaded pink. He looked just as shocked as the larger by his own actions, mouth left open as he attempted to fathom an excuse for his brash and inappropriate behaviour. None sprang to mind, and he was instead mentally preparing himself to have the crap beaten out of him when Raphael's lips suddenly re-joined with his.

Leo made a surprised muffled squeak as the taller craned down over him, instinctually throwing his arms around the redhead’s neck to stop himself from losing balance and falling backwards as he was tipped back. The strong arm around his waist at least kept him on his feet as his eye’s began to flutter shut, the teen’s lips carefully coaxed open by Raphael’s own. 

The second he had entrance the redhead dove inside, Leo inhaling sharply at the sudden intrusion. It was... Wow, he’d never actually kissed before, let alone whatever it was Raph was doing with his tongue, but whatever it was it felt really, really good. 

Raphael’s finger’s tangled themselves into the blue ribbon of Leo's mask, tugging it undone till it slipped off his face. Leo quickly returned the favour, cupping Raphael's face once the red material lay on his bare shoulder. Their masks barely ever came off, only to shower or sleep. It was too exposing, leaving the shorter feeling almost naked, but as the other’s hands slid up through his hair for the first time in a non-brotherly way the teen couldn't complain.

Raphael grinned against Leonardo's lips as his brother-in-battle moaned quietly, all too receptive to the redhead's probing tongue. The goodie-two-shoes was a crappy kisser, all awkward and clutching the other as if he'd fall at any given moment, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm. Everything new Raph did, touching or kissing, he responded to with an amazing moan, encouraging him further.

Raphael slid a hand down the mutant ninja's spine, grinning as Leo gasped and arch towards him when he groped his firm behind. A pitiful broken mewl was Fearless’s only reply as he clutched the taller's vest, attempting to tug it off blindly.

Was this wrong? Raphael wondered as he held the other close, bodies melding as Leo finally managed to pull it off his shoulders. Fuck it, Fearless started it and he was gonna goddamned finish it. Hell if he was gonna let the other leave him with a raging boner.

He shrugged off the vest the rest of the way before pushing the other backwards, causing Leonardo to make a highly undignified sound as he fell in to Raphael's hammock. Leo quickly recovered, toeing the shoes off his dangling feet and tugging Raph's shirt up, the redhead smirking dangerously as he obediently pulled it off over his head, looming above the other like a hungry predator. Leo's eyes trailed ravenously from the other’s bare chest to his abdomen, letting out a quiet and desperate sound. Feet bare he wrapped he legs around the other, along with his arms, begging to kiss and suck at his tan neck.

Raph groaned pleasurably, wrapping an arm around Leo's back as the elder almost fell from the unstable hammock. The redhead chuckled, enjoying as Leonardo clung to him in a moment of fear, before gently kissing him back into a relaxed state. Leo let out a moan as he massaged him brainless with his tongue, the younger teen undoing his jeans as he stood between the leader’s legs.

His weapons belt and pants slid down to hang off his hips, hard-on jutting out of his tight boxers. Leonardo swallowed, feeling the other's hardened privates press into him. He blushed heatedly as Raphael grinned, feeling the movement of his 'big brother's’ neck against his lips.

The smaller ninja held him tightly as Raph turned his focus to pulling down the leader's tight leggings, peeling the second skin down his legs and leaving them to dangle from Leo’s ankles as he dove back in for another kiss.

Leonardo let out a broken gasp as Raphael pressed their crotches back together, now beginning to rub. He gripped at the larger’s back as the hammock rocked haphazardly, trying to remember to both breath and not fall back.

Raphael had other interests, tasking himself with ripping Leo’s shirt up over his head without the other falling to the ground. The katana wielder stared at the other in a kind of terrified excitement as he was then forced to lean back, completely bare besides his jocks as the other loomed over him, a dangerous glint in his bright green eyes. There was no escape now, he could see it. The mutagen in Raphael's blood had taken over, the younger like an animal when he reached this point, eyes burning like the toxic mutagen ooze that birthed them.

In a second his white briefs were torn from his body, thrown in tatters to the ground. Raphael's feral grin made the other even harder as he shamefully bore himself, unable to cover anything lest he fall to the bricks and crack his head open.

He caught sight of the other slipping down his red boxers, only glimpsing his hardened length before quickly looking away, cheeks tinted pink.

"Fuck, one sec." Raphael mumbled, Leo letting out a shocked squeak as the teen he was anchored to suddenly disappeared from in his arm. The shorter clung to the hammocks sides and sat up, breathless and confused as he sat naked watching Raph fish violently around in his small set of drawers. He had his back to him, his immense trapezius, deltoid's, tricep's, and glutes on display. Leo might have felt jealous of how tank like the other was built if he weren't so distracted by the sight of his huge and heavy balls, quickly turning his eyes back up to the other's top half.

His skin was covered in scars. Where Leo had always thought of wounds as proof of weakness, Raphael wore them like medals, and watching now the smaller ninja had to acknowledge just how badass they really made him look. It made his cock twitch, standing embarrassingly erect between his legs.

Raphael hissed profanities iimpatiently from the other side of the room till he finally found what it was he was looking for a moment later. Leonardo tilted his head in confusion at the sight of a cylinder filled with what appeared to be a clear liquid of some kind.

"Wh-what's that?" He dared to ask, voice breaking between words as the other popped the cap and strode back over with a dangerous grin.

"Something ur gonna like, Fearless." Raph promised, his deep gravelly voice sending a shiver up Leonardo's spine. The redhead took a hold of one of his thighs and forcing his legs wide apart suddenly, Leo gasping and grabbing his shoulders for support as his opening was put on display. Raphael's intentions quickly became apparent as he poured the viscose clear lubricant over his fingers and made a bee-line straight for his entrance.

Leo gasped as two digits forced their way straight inside, thrusting in and out violently. Raphael was never really one for playing gentle, or being patient for that matter, so the shorter was left to gasp and whimper as he was stretched fiercely. It made him shamefully hot, as Raph's rough treatment often did.

"Shut up or everyone 'l hear." The hot-headed ninja growled, his eyes trained on Leo's now glistening pucker as he shoved a third finger inside.

"Nnnngh-ha-!" Leonardo had to bite his lip in an attempt do as he was asked, his whimpers pathetic to even his own ears as Raphael ripped his fingers back out not long after.

Leo dared to sneak a look as the other's pored more lube into his hand, spreading it all over his throbbing cock. One thing was certain, the size of their weapons most certainly did not allude to the size of their cocks, because Raphael's sais did not do that monster justice.

Raphael growled and moved his hold on the other to his hip, the smaller doing more than fine at keeping his legs wide all by his own, and lined himself up with other's pink fleshy entrance. Leo held is breath as the tip pressed to his hole, biting his lip and opening his ass that little bit more for his brother's monstrous rod. His eyes clenched tightly shut as the other began to force his way in, burning pain spreading throughout his opening.

His mouth fell open, gasping at the relentless intrusion. He'd felt far worse, the searing pain only adding to the thrill. It reminded him somewhat of the pleasurable burn when his muscles restitched themselves after he’d torn them apart during a long workout.

The other's girth ripped it's way in till he was seated deep inside him, Raph letting out a deep moan, buried balls deep in his battle brother. He wasted no time before beginning to slide in and out as Leo gasped and mewled. It wasn't long till it turned to moans, both panting raggedly as their sexes dripped.

The hammock moved with them, Leo swinging back and Raph slipping out, before impaling the other past the hilt again, his pelvis hitting the other's open thighs. The emerald eyed ninja's hands found his sides, thrusting in and out of the other as he pushed and pulled him by his hips, forcing him deep with each infiltration.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-!" With each impact the elder’s breath caught, cock weeping as it bounced and hit Raphael's abdomen, leaving white pearls to slide down his toned, tan flesh. Their lower bodies thumped together before swinging apart and re-meeting again, Raphael's big wet cock violating him in the hottest way over and over.

Leonardo licked his lips, eyes heavy as he leaned back a little more. Raphael grunted and thrusted particularly hard in the perfect place inside his tight, smooth walls and Leo's grip failed him. He almost fell back, again, as his eyes rolled into his skull, Raph continuing to hit that spot.

It was like his nerves were on fire, but the pain wouldn't register in his lust-ridden brain. His entrance muscles spasmed as his body went mad, struggling to stay in control or even stay up. Leondardo’s nails dug into the other's shoulders as the redhead held him up by the waist, the noirette’s voice breaching his throat as lewd moans began to spill out. Raphael’s rod was rubbing right over that tender spot that seemed to set his nerves alight, jabbing at it until it was as swollen and throbbing as his cock.

The taller grunted, seated deep inside him as he suddenly shot his heavy load, coating his walls in warm slick. 

" _RAPH! Aahhh-!_ " Leo tightened around him, squeezing him dry as the teen felt himself be filled. His orgasm shot up in spurts, hitting both their torsos as they rode it out, rutting slowly against one another.

Sweat glistened on Raphael's forehead as he panted, looking down at the other's heated cheeks and half lidded gaze. Leo panted, his ‘brother's’ limp cock sheathed deep inside him as the ninja leader made that fucking goddamned stuck up smirk.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" The older asked innocently. Raph grinned back evilly, Leo gulping as a shock of adrenaline coursed through him, his cock giving a twitch.

The redhead dominated him, letting go of his waist and forcing the other to cling to him as he gripped his weeping ass.

He was gonna wipe that look right off his face.

 

§

 

 

Meanwhile, in the lairs lounge, Michelangelo and Donatello both looked at each other in disbelief, eye's bugging out of their skulls.

Had Leo just...Called _Raphael's_ name? In like... A not so brotherly way?

 

Master Splinter chuckled from within the Dojo, a warm tea in hand as he smiled.

"Just like my soaps."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! (Ps soap is short for soap opera e.g tv show). Plz Kudos!


End file.
